Black Rose
by randomtuna13
Summary: Apa yang aku lihat dalam Cermin Tarsah saat aku memandangnya? Tanpa kuinginkan, ingatan itu menderas kembali.


**Black Rose**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

Plot and dialoakus are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Fanspage Creepy Stuff

 **Warning :**

AR!, OOC, TWT

 **Summary :**

 _Apa yang aku lihat dalam Cermin Tarsah saat aku memandangnya?_ Tanpa kuinginkan, ingatan itu menderas kembali.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Black Rose**

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Aku tidak pernah tahu Albus punya saudara perempuan. Yang kutahu, ia hanya punya satu adik laki-laki bodoh bernama Aberforth. Tapi, Bibi Bathilda mengejutkanku lagi.

"Adik perempuan?" Aku meminta konfirmasinya. Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu? Untungnya, Bibi Bathilda tanpa kuminta langsung mengoceh panjang lebar tentang hal itu. Tentang gadis bernama Ariana itu.

Tanpa kusadari, aku melengkungkan bibir menahan kesal. _Albus telah membohongiku_.

.

.

.

.

Aku percaya bahwa Harry Potter adalah anak yang istimewa. Dan keputusanku untuk menunjukkan Cermin Tarsah padanya mungkin bukan keputusan yang buruk.

Rasanya akan kedengaran sombong, tapi aku memang punya cara-caraku untuk mengawasi anak yang bertahan hidup itu. Tentu memberinya Jubah Gaib milik Ayahnya adalah salah satu caraku mempermudah pengawasan ini. Dan Cermin Tarsah ini.. aku punya firasat Harry akan layak mendapat kesempatan untuk itu.

Seperti dugaanku. Ia kembali lagi malam ini. Dan meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia lihat di Cermin itu, aku tahu Cermin itu membuatnya bahagia.

 _Seperti Cermin itu dulu pernah membuatku bahagia._

Aku menggelengkan kepala, menepis pikiran itu. Aku benci diingatkan tentang hal itu.

"Dad, aku agak kesulitan dengan Ramuan. Dad tahu, aku tidak suka gurunya."

Harry tersenyum sangat lebar. Tiba-tiba ada setitik perasaan haru saat melihatnya berinteraksi dengan apa yang terproyeksi di dalam cermin itu. Harry bahagia bahkan hanya dengan kebahagiaan semu dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatku ikut bahagia.

"Dan Mom.. apa yang di belakangku itu salah satu pamanku?"

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Meskipun semua ini hanyalah bayangan yang tidak riil, aku harus membuat Harry mengerti bahwa tidak baik tenggelam dalam pesona Cermin Tarsah. Tidak sehat untuk terus dimabukkan oleh sesuatu yang kita tidak tahu akan menjadi nyata atau tidak. _Benar-benar tidak baik.._

.

.

.

"Wah... kembali lagi, Harry?"

Jelas kehadiranku mengejutkan anak ini. Ia membelalakan mata dan melongo. Kemudian dengan terbata, ia berbicara dengan pelan,

"Saya... saya tidak melihat Anda, Sir."

Aku tersenyum menenangkannya. "Aneh, bagaimana 'tidak kelihatan' membuatmu rabun"

Aku turun dari meja dan melangkah untuk duduk di lantai bersama Harry.

"Jadi, kau seperti beratus-ratus orang lainnya sebelum kau, telah menemukan kesenangan yang bisa didapat dari Cermin Tarsah."

 _Seperti aku.. aku juga menemukan kesenangan dari Cermin ini,_ pikirku getir.

"Saya tak tahu namanya begitu, Sir." Harry menggelengkan kepala malu-malu.

Aku menatap mata hijaunya. Mata dari salah satu murid cemerlangku, Lily Evans. "Tapi kurasa sekarang kau sudah menyadari apa yang dilakukan cermin itu?"

Harry tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Cermin itu.. cermin itu memperlihatkan keluarga saya.."

"Dan memperlihatkan kepada Ron dirinya sebagai Ketua Murid." Aku menimpali. Harry terperangah kaget.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu..?"

"Aku tak memerlukan jubah agar bisa tidak kelihatan," Harry tidak berkata apa-apa selain menatapku dengan kagum. Menakjubkan bahwa anak-anak selalu memiliki ketertarikan murni pada hal-hal kecil. Dan orang dewasa justru selalu melupakan hal-hal kecil karena terlalu terobsesi pada sesuatu yang besar. _Sungguh seperti seseorang._

"Nah, sekarang, bisakah kaupikirkan apa yang ditunjukkan Cermin Tarsah kepada kita semua?"

Harry menggeleng. Aku ingat Ronald Weasley mengira Cermin ini memperlihatkan masa depan. Andai saja hal itu benar. Tapi, Harry tahu lebih baik. Karena tidak mungkin Cermin itu memperlihatkan orang tua dan keluarga yang tak pernah ia miliki jika memang itu adalah masa depan. Orang mati, tidak bisa hidup kembali. Kenyataan getir lebih baik dari kebohongan manis. Walau tidak lebih menyenangkan, aku yakin Harry mengerti hal ini.

Aku menghela napas pelan. "Biar kujelaskan. Orang yang paling bahagia di dunia bisa menggunakan Cermin Tarsah seperti cermin biasa, yaitu, kalau dia memandang cermin itu dia hanya melihat dirinya seperti apa adanya. Apakah ini membantu?"

Harry berpikir, kentara sekali James dan Lily mewarisinya otak yang cerdas. "Cermin itu memperlihatkan kepada kita apa yang kita inginkan.. apa saja yang kita inginkan.."

"Ya dan tidak," kataku pelan. "Cermin itu hanya menunjukkan hasrat hati kita yang paling mendalam. Kau, yang tidak pernah kenal keluargamu, melihat mereka berdiri mengelilingimu. Ronald Weasley yang selalu merasa minder dengan kesuksesan kakak-kakaknya, melihat dirinya berdiri sendiri, menjadi yang terbaik di antara mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, cermin ini tidak memberi kita baik pengetahuan maupun kebenaran. Banyak orang sudah tersia-sia di depan cermin ini, terpesona oleh apa yang mereka lihat, atau jadi gila karenanya, karena tak tahu apakah yang diperlihatkan cermin itu riil atau bahkan mungkin."

 _Tidak riil. Aku tahu itu.._

"Besok cermin ini akan dipindahkan ke tempat baru, Harry dan aku memintamu agar tidak mencarinya lagi. Jika suatu kali nanti kau kebetulan melihatnya lagi, kau sudah siap. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan impian berlama-lama sampai lupa hidup, ingat itu. Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kaupakai lagi jubah istimewa itu dan pergi tidur?"

Harry bangkit. Aku mengikutinya.

"Sir-Profesor Dumbledore? Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" Kentara sekali, harry sudah menahan diri untuk melontarkan pertanyaan. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Jelas, kau baru saja bertanya. Tapi kau boleh tanya satu hal lagi."

"Apa yang Anda lihat kalau Anda memandang cermin itu?"

"Aku?"

Harry tidak menangkap keterkejutanku. _Apa yang aku lihat dalam Cermin Tarsah saat aku memandangnya?_

Tanpa kuinginkan, ingatan itu menderas kembali.

.

.

.

"Albus!"

Aku tersenyum setengah hati pada wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapanku. Jika bukan karena ia memaksaku akan mendobrak rumah kami, aku tidak akan mau dipaksa datang bertamu.

"Ayo masuk, Nak." Bathilda Bagshot menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan ramah dan menggiringku ke ruang duduk. "Sudah lama sekali, kau tidak berkunjung ke sini."

Aku bergumam tentang kesibukanku mencari pekerjaan dan mengurus rumah. Tapi, tampaknya Bathilda tidak mendengarkan karena ia terus saja mengoceh.

"Kendra selalu bilang kau suka minuman manis. Butterbear, sayang? Atau Wiski Api?" Bathilda mengedip. Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum dan meminta Butterbear saja. Dua detik kemudian aku sudah menghangatkan tanganku dengan segelas Butterbear.

Bathilda terus berbicara, saat aku berusaha menenggelamkan pikiranku. Salah satu alasan aku berhenti mengunjungi Bathilda setelah kematian Ibuku adalah karena ia sangat cerewet dan aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya.

"Hmm.. Bathilda?" Aku memotong ceritanya tentang sepasang Troll di rumah kawannya, Hatherwings. Bathilda tampak kehilangan arah sejenak, dan menjawab sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Iya, Albus?"

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau mengundangku ke sini?" Aku menggigit lidahku agar tidak memakinya soal betapa aku punya banyak pekerjaan dan tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Troll. Tapi, Bathilda kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh ya!" Ia terlihat seolah baru saja diingatkan bahwa Natal dirayakan dua kali setahun. "Keponakan jauhku datang berkunjung. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan dia."

"Keponaka.." Belum selesai aku berbicara, Bathilda berteriak dengan nada melengking.

"Gellert! Gellert! Ini Albus yang kuceritakan padamu!"

Terdengar bunyi berisik dari lantai atas dan seorang penyihir laki-laki tiba-tiba ber-Apparate tepat di ruang duduk. Ia laki-laki tampan dengan rambut pirang keemasan sebahu. Mata kelabunya tajam dan menusuk. Senyum di bibirnya seolah hanya ditunjukkan saat ia mengejek seseorang. Sesuai sekali dengan pembawaannya yang arogan. Tapi, anehnya semua itu membuatnya berkarisma. Gellert menepuk-nepuk jubah hitam yang dikenakannya dan kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat, meski bagiku ia tidak menunjukkan rasa senang pada panggilan bibinya.

"Ada apa, Bi?" Gellert menyipitkan mata. Aku menatapnya balik.

Bathilda menepuk keponakannya agar duduk bersama kami. "Ini Albus yang kuceritakan padamu."

"Si murid cemerlang?" Gellert mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek. Aku merengut. Tapi Bathilda tersenyum lebar padaku sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak keponakannya.

"Si Gellert Grindelwald ini dulunya di Durmstrang, Albus. Tapi, ia sama jeniusnya denganmu! Ia bisa dapat pekerjaan sebagai Kanselir Sihir jika saja, ia tidak dikeluarkan dan tidak melarikan diri ke Inggris."

Gellert membulatkan mulutnya. "Yang benar saja, Bi."

"Aku memang benar kok." Bathilda menyanggah pongah. "Albus ini, Gellert, juga bisa jadi Menteri Sihir jika saja ia memulai karirnya di Kementerian. Tapi, ia malah berniat melakukan perjalanan konyol dengan bocah Doge itu. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau meninggalnya Kendra itu menyenangkan, tapi kurasa mulai sekarang Albus bisa mempertimbangkan pilihan karirnya lagi."

Gellert melemparkan tatapan skeptis padaku seolah memintaku agar jangan percaya omong kosong Bibinya begitu saja. Aku meringis dan menggeleng samar. Ia kelihatan sangat puas.

"Bibi mau memaksaku masuk Pemerintahan juga?" tanya keponakan Bathilda itu. Bibinya tertawa.

"Pikirkan kesempatan yang bisa kau raih, Gellert! Aku punya satu teman di Kementerian, namanya Quentin Welsh dan dia bilang.."

Bathilda masih mengoceh selama beberapa menit, sebelum ia mendadak bangkit dan terbelalak kaget. "Astaga! Aku lupa, ada jamuan teh di Rumah Enid!"

Gellert memutar bola mata dan aku mendadak tertawa. Bathilda bergumam tentang keterlambatannya dan akhirnya meninggalkanku dan Gellert sendirian.

.

.

.

Hanya dua kali Bathilda memprediksikan suatu hal dengan benar. Pertama saat ia berkata bahwa Ibuku tidak akan berumur panjang jika ia terus mengoceh tentang ketidakbahagiaannya. Dan yang kedua saat wanita itu berkata Gellert dan aku akan menjadi sahabat.

Aku tahu Gellert murid jenius. Bahkan kejeniusan kami mungkin sama tingkatnya jika kami berada dalam satu sekolah. Tanpa kami duga, kami juga memiliki kesamaan visi dan ambisi. Aku dan Gellert percaya bahwa dengan bakat dan kekuataan sihir yang kami miliki, kami bisa mengubah dunia sihir. Kami percaya bahwa kami punya pengaruh untuk membuat perubahan.

Salah satu visi kami yang sama adalah bahwa Penyihir memiliki hak lebih besar daripada Muggle untuk melakukan perubahan. Secara teori, Penyihir jelas setingkat lebih tinggi dari Muggle yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir. Menurut kami, perlu adanya pengelolaan yang baik tentang pemisahan status ini.

Aku menyukai pemikiran-pemikiran Gellert yang visioner dan masuk akal. Kami saling berbagi ide dan rencana-rencana. Kami saling berkirim burung hantu tiap malam. Kami bekerja tanpa henti untuk merencanakan masa depan yang indah bagi dunia, baik dunia Sihir maupun dunia Muggle.

Pondasi yang kubangun bersama Gellert tidak hanya menciptakan dasar yang kuat untuk rencana kami. Rancangan ide dan pemikiran itu menciptakan hal lain dalam kehidupan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Sesuatu yang mungkin merupakan getaran kecil yang bisa mengancam pondasi kami.

.

.

.

Siang itu, aku kembali berkunjung ke rumah Bathilda. Wanita itu kebetulan sedang mengunjungi saudaranya jauh dari Godric's Hollow. Seperti biasa, Gellert akan mengajakku langsung ke kamarnya untuk mulai melakukan 'pembangunan pondasi' kami.

Kamar Gellert penuh dengan diagram dan kertas-kertas. Ia menggambarkan suatu anagram tentang rencana kami. Aku selalu merasakan sentakan senang saat melihat ia menempel beberapa suratku dan menulis _'ide cemerlang'_ di bawahnya sebagai catatan tambahan.

Kami berdiskusi ditemani setumpuk buku-buku berat. Kami terus menggali gagasan-gagasan untuk mewujudkan ide kami. Untuk mewujudkan cita-cita kami. Aku tekun mendengarkan penjelasan Gellert, hingga mendadak aku tidak lagi terfokus pada apa yang dikatakannya lagi.

Entah apa sebabnya, aku tiba-tiba baru menyadari bahwa Gellert memiliki mata kelabu yang indah. Tarikan di sekitar matanya selalu membuatnya tampak menyipit curiga. Dan aku berdelusi bahwa bibir Gellert menguarkan wangi yang manis. Aku selalu suka sesuatu yang manis.

Dan segalanya terjadi begitu saja.

Bibir Gellert memang manis. Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

.

.

.

Bagi Bathilda, aku dan Gellert terlihat seperti sepasang saudara yang sulit dipisah. Hanya saudara. tapi kami berdua tahu bahwa kami sudah melangkah terlalu jauh.

Mendadak ide dan gagasan Gellert tidak lagi semenarik orang yang mengatakannya. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah Gellert memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia masih menanggapiku dengan sama. Ia merespon sentuhanku. Ia tidak pernah menolak, walau ia juga tidak pernah berinisiatif memulai. Aku berasumsi bahwa ia sedikit kebingungan dengan semua ini. Tapi aku berani bertaruh, ia menikmatinya. Dan aku akan membantunya menghilangkan segala kebingungan dan keragu-raguannya.

Karena aku kini merasakan kebahagiaan lebih dari sebelumnya. Gellert dan rencana-rencananya —rencana kami— adalah masa depanku.

Masa depan yang indah dan sempurna.

.

.

.

Tak lagi manis.

Aku menyadarinya. Beberapa hari ini, Gellert terlihat gelisah. Ia bertingkah aneh dan menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Aku terbiasa mendengar ia membagikan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, tapi sekarang aku merasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku ingin sekali melanggar kesepakatan kami agar aku tahu kenapa. Tapi, Gellert mempercayaiku. Dan aku tidak akan menggunakan Legillimency untuk mencari tahu karena itu berarti aku tidak menghargai privasinya.

"Al, aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari Bibi Bathilda."

Aku menegakkan kepala. "Apa itu?"

Gellert menunduk memandangi diagram dalam sebuah buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Ia tidak mau menatap mataku. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Siapa Ariana?"

Sebuah botol tinta terguling dan membasahi perkamen yang sedang kutulisi. Seluruh permukaannya menggelap. Sama seperti duniaku.

Gellert akhirnya tahu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyembunyikan adikmu selama ini!" Tidak ada ketenangan lagi di matanya. Ia berdiri dan menujukku dengan tongkatnya. "Kau selalu berkata Muggle dan Squib harusnya dibasmi dari komunitas sihir, Albus! Tapi aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa ada Squib dalam keluargamu! Adikmu sendiri!"

Aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak mengerti kemarahannya. Aku tahu Gellert tida suka dibohongi. Dan aku sudah melanggar hal itu.

"Diakah yang tersedu-sedu tiap malam di ruang bawah tanah rumahmu? Dan kau bilang, itu hanya _ghoul_! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu?!"

Aku berdiri dan berusaha membuatnya menurunkan tongkat. "Gellert, aku bisa menjelaskan.."

"Jelaskan kalau begitu!" Gellert menatapku dalam kemarahan.

Aku membeberkan semuanya tentang Ariana. Tentang keberadaannya yang sering menjadi olokan orang-orang. Tentang Ayahku yang dipenjara karena menyihir orang-orang yang menganggu Ariana. Tentang ibuku yang terjebak bersama adikku selama ini hingga ia kehilangan kewarasan. Tentang aku yang tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana besarku setelah lulus dari Hogwarts karena Ariana sekarang adalah tanggunganku. Tentang hubunganku dengan Aberforth yang merenggang.

"Dan.. rencana mengubah dunia itu?" Gellert berbisik pelan. "Apakah kau berniat menyingkirkan Ariana?"

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Ariana.. aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menumbuhkan kasih sayang padanya. Aku merawatnya semata-mata karena kewajiban itu jatuh di atas pundakku sekarang. Dan rencana-rencanamu.. begitu indah. Aku ingin terbebas dari beban ini. Kupikir jika kita bergabung, mungkin akan ada jalan bagi Ariana. Jelas tidak mungkin aku menyingkirkan dia."

Wajah Gellert masih mengeras. "Kau tidak boleh menyingkirkan keluargamu!"

Aku mengangguk lemah, baru sadar bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Jelas Gellert meledak. Ia kehilangan keluarganya. Ia pasti membenciku. "Aku ingin menyembuhkannya, Gellert. Aku berharap kau bisa membantuku, jika aku membantumu dengan gagasanku pada rencana mengubah dunia itu."

Tiba-tiba Gellert menepuk pundakku.

"Al, aku akan membantumu." Aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap langsung pada matanya. "Ariana akan menjadi bagian dari rencana kita. Sekalipun ia Squib, tetap saja ada darah penyihir dalam dirinya. Ia lebih tinggi kedudukannya daripada Muggle."

Tidak ada yang dapat kukatakan selain, aku bersyukur bahwa Gellert telah hadir dalam kehidupanku.

.

.

.

"Ariana?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sepunggung sedang terduduk menatap tembok. Ia mengenakan gaun lusuh berwarna biru. Aku merasakan Gellert mengejang, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ariana, aku membawakanmu seorang teman."

Ariana mengeluarkan suara seperti menelan ludah dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatapku seolah tidak pernah melihatku sebelumnya. Memang, ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap seperti Aberfort saat berhadapan dengan dirinya. Ariana tidak pernah mempercayaiku. Dan aku tidak pernah membuang waktu untuk membuatnya mempercayaiku.

"Ariana?"

Kepala Ariana terteleng ke arah suara itu. Gellert memegang kisi-kisi besi yang menjadi pemisah kami. Ariana memandang pada Gellert sejenak sebelum matanya membelalak ketakutan.

"Tidak, jangan takut." Gellert menenangkan Ariana, saat gadis itu meringkuk menjauh. "Kakakmu membawaku ke sini untuk membantunya menyembuhkanmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ariana bersuara, "Menyembuhkanku dari apa?"

Aku mendekat ke jeruji besi. "Kami ingin membuatmu bisa menyihir Ariana."

"Tapi.. kau bilang, Aku Squib kotor.."

Gellert menoleh padaku dengan tatapan tajam. Ia mendesis. "Kau bilang begitu pada Ariana."

Aku menatap Ariana merasa bersalah. "Aku minta maaf, Ariana. Kau tahu, segalanya jadi membingungkan bagiku, sejak Ibu meninggal."

Di luar dugaanku, Ariana mendadak bangkit dan mendekatiku. "Aku ingin menjadi adikmu.."

Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan begitu erat. Gellert tersenyum samar padanya. "Kami akan membantumu, Ariana."

.

.

.

Aberforth tidak suka Gellert tiba-tiba begitu sering muncul di dalam rumah. Ia merengut tiap kali melihat Gellert di sini. Aku tahu, niat baik kami tidak mendapat tanggapan yang semestinya. Aberforth menolak gagasan kami tentang penyembuhan Ariana. Ia tidak suka kami menjadikan Ariana eksperimen. Kami bahkan beradu teriak sebelum Ariana akhirnya memisahkan kami dan berkata bahwa semua ini layak dicoba.

Gellert paling bersemangat dengan hal ini. Ia membaca ratusan buku dan berusaha mencari cara untuk memancing kemampuan sihir Ariana. Aku senang melihat ia berusaha begitu keras. Gellert tampaknya sudah memutuskan bahwa Ariana memang akan menjadi bagian dari rencana kami.

Seringkali aku mendapati Gellert duduk berdekatan dengan Ariana. Ia akan melakukan sihir sederhana dan Ariana memperhatikan. Keduanya mendadak menjadi sangat dekat. Ariana tidak lagi sependiam dulu. Ia menjadi lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Begitu juga Gellert. Gellert tidak lagi memintaku menemaninya saat melakukan 'terapi' dengan Ariana. Ia bahkan berkata mungkin lebih baik bahwa aku tidak mengawasi Ariana karena itu membuat adikku gugup.

Itulah saat aku menyadari mereka saling jatuh cinta. Gellert dan Ariana.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan jadi semarah ini. Akan jadi secemburu ini. Gellert tertarik pada adikku yang Squib bukan karena aku. Bukan karena rencana kami. Ia jatuh cinta pada Ariana.

Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan masa depanku hancur begitu saja. Tidak akan lagi.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Aberforth pergi menginap di rumah temannya. Gellert berada di ruang duduk dan berusaha membuat Ariana memunculkan benda dari udara kosong. Aku seharusnya segembira mereka saat menyadari bahwa Ariana bukan Squib, bahwa kemampuan sihirnya hanya terhambat. Tapi, tidak ada perasaan senang sama sekali. Aku memandang mereka berdua dan aku benci ada kebahagiaan yang tidak kumengerti di antara mereka.

Akhirnya, Ariana berhasil memunculkan sebuket mawar berwarna merah dari udara. Ia bersorak dan memeluk Gellert. Ia memeluknya sambil menangis gembira. Dan seperti saat aku pertama kali melakukannya, segalanya tiba-tiba saja terjadi.

Ciuman itu membuat kesabaranku habis.

Aku memisahkan mereka dengan sekali lambaian tongkat. Ariana menabrak dinding dan Gellert terjungkal. Tongkat mereka terlempar. Aku marah sekali. Sebelum Gellert bangkit, aku mengancamnya dengan tongkatku.

"Kau.. kukira kau.." Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Gellert menyipitkan matanya yang dulu kukagumi.

"Al, singkirkan tongkatmu!" desisnya. Ariana terisak saat menyadari perbuataan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gellert! Kenapa kau mencium Ariana?!" teriakku. Gellert tertawa hampa.

"Dan kapan tepatnya aku berkata, aku juga mencintaimu, Albus?"

Kata-kata itu sangat menyakitkan. Isakan Ariana mengeras. "Apa..?"

Gellert bangkit saat aku terlalu _shock_ dengan jawabannya. "Aku tidak berkata aku mencintaimu Albus."

Hanya lima detik waktu yang kupunya saat Gellert mengambil tongkat dari lantai. Ia mengancamku dengan tongkat. "Aku mencintai Ariana."

Tongkat kami terangkat. Benar-benar tidak terlihat siapa yang melakukannya lebih dulu. Apakah aku atau Gellert. Ada teriakan. Tapi telingaku tuli. Pancaran sinar berwarna hijau dan merah beradu hingga nyaris membutakan mataku, sampai aku mendengar gedebuk pelan.

Dan Ariana terbaring diam di antara kami.

.

.

.

Gellert langsung ber-Disapperate begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia sempat memberiku tatapan sedih dan marah sebelum sosoknya menghilang. Aku terduduk menatap wajah Ariana. Mata birunya terbelalak menatapku. Seolah masih ada kata 'Jangan!' yang tertinggal.

Dadaku tiba-tiba sesak. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Bagaimana.. Apa.. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ariana seharusnya menjadi gadis yang berbahagia. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan kemampuan sihirnya. Ia bisa menyihir. Ia bukan lagi Squib. Ia penyihir. Ariana.

Mataku buram oleh air mata. Aku menunduk dan tangannya tergerak untuk menutup kelopak mata Ariana. Terlihat olehku sebuket mawar merah yang berhasil ia munculkan dari udara kosong. Bukti terakhir bahwa Ariana adalah penyihir.

Aku telah membakar mawar ini. Aku menghitamkan mawar merah cantik ini. Aku menghancurkan kelopak-kelopaknya yang baru terkembang. Aku kehilangan Ariana saat adikku baru saja bertransformasi menjadi bunga mawar yang indah. Saat ia bukan lagi Squib tapi penyihir.

Aku meraih buket mawar itu. Dan dengan ajaib, bunga itu mendadak terbakar dan menghitam. Entah bagaimana, aku yakin bahwa noda dan abu mawar ini tidak akan pernah bisa kuhilangkan.

Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa memperbaiki bunga mawar yang telah terbakar menjadi bunga mawar yang indah seperti semula.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

"Apa yang Anda lihat kalau Anda memandang cermin itu?"

Harry Potter masih berdiri di hadapanku dan mengharapkan jawabanku. Seandainya ia lebih besar, ia mungkin akan mengerti keadaanku. Tapi untuk sekarang ia tidak perlu beban pikiran seperti ini.

 _Apa yang aku lihat dalam Cermin Tarsah saat aku memandangnya?_

Saat aku berdiri di hadapan cermin itu, tak ada sosokku yang menguasai dunia. Tidak ada aku yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Gellert.

Aku hanya akan melihat Ariana. Ariana dan keluargaku yang utuh dan berbahagia. Seolah tidak pernah ada noda dalam kehidupan keluarga Dumbledore.

Tapi, aku malah berkata santai pada Harry. "Aku? Aku melihat diriku memegang sepasang kaus kaki wol tebal."

Harry melongo, terkejut mendengar jawabanku. Tapi, aku yakin ia akan mengerti. Bahwa hasratku adalah kesempatan. Bahwa aku berharap dapat _memegang_ kesempatan. Bahwa aku _membutuhkan_ kesempatan. Dan tak ada yang bisa memberiku hal itu.

Aku tersenyum pada Harry yang menatapku kebingungan. "Semua orang selalu membutuhkan kaus kaki baru. Natal sudah berlalu lagi dan aku tak dapat kaus kaki sepasang pun. Orang-orang bersikeras memberiku buku."

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Huwah selesai. :')

Berhubung aku re-read HP mulu, ide di fandom ini berlimpahan. Dan ini salah satunya yang bisa survive dari WIP Abadi di laptop aku '-')/

Aku nggak tau umur Ariana berapose, tapi di sini, aku bikinnya Ariana dalam range umur yang udah boleh pacaran huehehehe

Albus di sini cerita masih masa-masa abg, jadi emang dia keliatan 'bocah' banget belum sebijak Dumbledore yang kita kenal :')

Oh, ya, referensi cerita ini dari HP1 sama HP7 ya, bukan bermaksud menghancurkan cerita indahnya Mami Jo x3

Btw, RnR? '-')9


End file.
